Girl's Day Out
by marispots
Summary: Allura is determined to bond with Pidge, the only other girl on the ship, by taking her out for a day of shopping and makeovers. Pidge is none too pleased, and Allura realizes that maybe this isn't the best way to get the younger girl to open up to her. One-shot. Allura/Pidge friendship.


I wanted more interactions between Pidge and Allura... so tah-dah!

This is my first Voltron fic~ Favs and reviews are appreciated! :)

* * *

"Come on Pidge, it'll be fun!"

"Allura, _no_."

"You can't just stay in the dark on your computer forever!"

"I can sure as hell try – would you _let go of me?!_ "

Pidge struggled against the crazy Altean, shouting at the other girl as she grabbed at her collar, yanking her from her chair and away from her bright computer screen.

"We've finally stopped and landed the ship on a planet with a sophisticated society," Allura argued, successfully pulling Pidge out of her dark room and down the halls of the ship. "There's a shopping mall a mile out from here, Pidge! A _shopping mall_!"

"I really don't care," The younger girl grunted, still struggling against Allura's death grip on her collar. Alteans were abnormally strong, despite their skinny and lean frames. Pidge was barely able to find traction on the ground with her feet; she was being dragged so forcefully.

"We're the only two girls on the ship," Allura sighed, reaching down and throwing (or more like locking) a strong arm around Pidge. "When I was a little girl, my mother often took me out shopping and did my makeup for me – they were great bonding days! I figured we could find a beauty store in the mall, and I could do _your_ makeup for you!"

Pidge stilled, her eyes widening behind her circular frames. Her makeup?!

"NO WAY!" Pidge yelled, struggling once again as Allura dragged her out into the main living area of the ship. The boys looked at them, stopping in mid-conversation as Allura practically carried Pidge toward the front door.

"Uh… Allura?" Shiro questioned, putting down his plate of Altean goop and standing up. "What's going on?"

" _Shiro, save me!_ "

"Nothing, nothing," Allura laughed, quickly slapping a hand over Pidge's mouth. "We're going shopping, just us two girls!" She grinned. "It's like a girls' day out!"

Lance hollered, laughing as he watched Pidge struggle. "Ya gonna buy whiz-kid here a dress?"

"Oooh, that's a great idea, Lance!" Allura cried, her eyes lighting up at the thought.

"MHMPPHMMM!" Pidge protested, her mouth still covered shut.

"I dunno Allura, do you think its safe?" Keith questioned, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed. "We only just landed this thing an hour ago."

"I ran a scan, and the planet appears to be safe," Coran said. "No Galra Empire here, or anywhere near us in the atmosphere for that matter!"

"See! Let's go, Pidge!" Allura cheered, forcing the younger girl along.

"Good luck!" Hunk called, oblivious to Pidge's distressed cries.

* * *

"Can't you just humor me?" Allura pleaded, scanning the aisles of the beauty store with Pidge in tow.

"No." She deadpanned.

Allura groaned. "I simply can't understand why you don't think this is fun. My friends and I absolutely loved makeup when we were your age."

"Yeah, well I'm not Altean," Pidge snapped, her arms crossed fiercely as she grudgingly followed Allura around the store. She already knew that if she made a run for it, Allura would just catch her and pull her back. The older girl was scary, that was for sure.

"Earth girls also like such things," Allura pointed out. "I've researched your culture before."

"Yeah? Well, not me."

Allura pouted, picking up a stick of eyeliner and examining it. "You know, this would really bring out the hazel in your eyes." She bent down, and despite Pidge's protests reached out and removed the younger girl's glasses.

"You really do have a pretty face, Pidge," Allura smiled. Pidge looked away quickly, her lips pursed and a slight blush dusting her cheeks. "You don't have to hide it anymore, you know. The guys have all accepted who you really are."

"I'm not hiding it," Pidge muttered. "I just feel more comfortable this way, that's all…"

"Comfortable…?"

Pidge shrugged, and sighed with relief when Allura put the stick of eyeliner back on the shelf. "It just… keeps me focused," she admitted. "I look like I do now because I have a mission to complete – I have to find out what happened to my father and brother. When I'm dressed like this, and when I keep my hair short… it reminds me that my work isn't done."

Allura froze, suddenly feeling very guilty. "Pidge… I had no idea. I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"I just wanted to do something nice for you, that's all," Allura sighed, leading Pidge outside of the store and sitting down with her on a bench in the mall. "When you're not training with the boys you're always locked up in that room, in front of that computer… I just wanted an opportunity to get to know you better – to bring you somewhere fun."

"Honestly? I have fun on the ship," Pidge admitted, grinning up at her. "Altean tech is insane."

They both laughed – the original awkwardness from the beauty store gone. Instead, they sat in comfortable silence until Pidge spoke.

"What do you miss about your dad, Allura?"

Allura froze, glancing down at the younger girl in surprise. "My father…?" She thought for a moment, a sad smile coming to her face. "His laugh, and his smile… and his constant encouragement." Allura sighed. "He was always my biggest fan, and told me I could accomplish anything I set my mind too."

Pidge paled when she noticed Allura wipe a tear away. It'd only been a couple weeks now since she'd been force to destroy her father's memory database in the ship.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean –"

"Tell me about your father, Pidge."

"Mine?" Pidge asked in surprise, shifting her gaze uncomfortably. "I-I don't know why –"

"It's why you asked me about mine, isn't it? Is your father on your mind right now?"

"Right now?" Pidge laughed awkwardly. "More like all the time."

Allura placed a gentle hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Tell me about him."

"Well…" Pidge paused. "He was like yours. Always encouraging me, and always telling me to never give up… my brother was a prodigy the moment he was born, but my dad never ignored me, or favored him. He always told me that I was destined for greatness."

"You're using the past tense…" Allura said quietly, her blue eyes troubled. "Pidge –"

"I-I mean, I know we found Shiro and all, but it's been so long since they disappeared, and I h-haven't found anything new in months and it's probably only logical that they –"

Pidge stopped, her throat closing up when Allura wrapped her in a hug and let her cry into her shoulder.

"Pidge, you've always been so confident that they were alive and well," Allura said. "Do not stop now."

"But –"

"The moment you let hope die is the moment you give up on them."

"I'm _not_ giving up on them!" Pidge cried, breaking away from the Altean and meeting her eyes. "… I'm not…"

"I know what it feels like to lose a family for good," Allura sighed, trying her best to hold herself together in front of the younger girl. It'd be no use if they were _both_ crying. "It's not fun, Pidge, and I don't want you to experience what I went through. Your father and your brother are _alive_ , and I will help you find them."

"Allura…"

"How about this," Allura said, standing up and pulling Pidge to her feet. "Why don't we go back to the ship, and instead of shutting yourself up in your room alone to do your research, you can let me help you."

"I…" Pidge wiped at her hazel eyes, smiling through her tears. "I'd really like that."

* * *

The guys really had no idea what'd happened at the mall. They'd figured that Allura would return with a struggling and a completely made-over Pidge. Hunk and Lance had even placed bets – wig or no wig? They wouldn't put it past the Altean Princess.

However, when the front door to the ship banged open, Pidge looked like… well… Pidge. And Allura? She had a crazy, determined look in her bright blue eyes.

"We're not going to take any breaks until we find at least one new piece of information," Allura stated, marching into the living room. "Pidge, get a few bowls of goop so we don't get hungry! I'll get the drinks, and some comfortable pillows."

"Right!"

The two girls dashed off in opposite directions while the boys watched in disbelief.

"I mean… _technically_ I win the bet," Hunk said to Lance, elbowing him in the ribs. Lance groaned, but started to dig around in his wallet regardless.

"Hey, uh, Pidge," Shiro interrupted the younger girl, who was busy turning on the goop machine and grabbing bowls from the cabinets. "What happened to your bonding day with Allura? You guys are back early, and you look so…"

"Normal?" Keith offered. Shiro nodded.

"It went really well," Pidge grinned, straightening up when Allura entered the room with two pillows and a few bottles of water.

The two girls smiled at each other. "Besides… we did bond."

They quickly retreated to Pidge's room, giggling and leaving the boys standing outside in the living area.

"I… will never understand girls," Lance muttered.

They all nodded in agreement.


End file.
